


Actual Leprechaun Jim Moriarty

by rosewindow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leprechauns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a name that nobody says, and a man that nobody sees.</p><p>AKA Molly has a Pocket!Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Leprechaun Jim Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by diamondorloj (on tumblr), and I meant for it to be totally silly (hence the title), but it went a little stranger.

There’s a name that nobody says, and a man that nobody sees.

Molly asks Jim if he’s a leprechaun the first time they meet and finds a small flash bomb in her purse the next morning. She doesn’t disarm it; instead she simply slips it carefully into the front pocket of her sweater. When Jim sets it off a few hours later, she can’t stop laughing. Once Jim composes himself, he can’t stop either.

Molly wasn’t meant to meet Jim Moriarty – no one was. She’d been waiting for one of the members of his organization when she saw a tiny figure dart past the waiting room door.

“Excuse me? Hello?”

There was no response.

“I know I saw someone. Who’s there?”

A four-inch tall man appeared and in a soft, Irish voice said, “No one can see me. Who are you?”

“Nobody. I mean, my name’s Molly – Molly Hooper. I’m here for a job.”

And that’s how Molly finds herself the newly appointed face of Moriarty’s underworld. Jim spends a lot of time in her pocket while she goes to meetings and acts as Jim’s interpreter to the larger world.

Jim doesn’t actually grant wishes, but he can make almost anything happen. Molly is amazed at his ability to manipulate people. “Years of watching you all,” he says dismissively, “and you aren’t that hard to figure out. Same boring motivations in everyone. It’s awfully dull. Which is why I decided to make things more interesting.”

Molly has decided that despite years of watching people, Jim’s never really had anyone to interact with and that’s why he latches so tightly onto her. She doesn’t mind; it’s not like she’s got anyone else to talk to. Jim is much better company than Toby (who is summarily kicked out of Molly’s flat anytime Jim visits as he keeps trying to eat the miniature man). Jim doesn’t really need her; he could absolutely run everything himself, but he chooses to stick around.

Molly says his name, and Molly sees him, and Molly loves him.


End file.
